


Арлекин надевает маску (как корону)

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon is shit with feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but he tries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Хороший преступник умеет прятать в себе самое человечное, нежное, доброе; но если источник – другой человек ...Его не спрячешь.





	Арлекин надевает маску (как корону)

— Что мы сделали с тобой, Скалл? — прошептал Фонг, осторожными пальцами пряча за чужое ушко прядь тёмно-лиловых волос.

Она тихонько мотнула головой, расползаясь маленькой грустной улыбкой. Это легкое движение позволило Фонгу коснуться нежной щеки. Такой нежной. Он скользнул по белоснежной скуле.

— Понимаешь … — она потупила взгляд. Фонг опустился пальцем к подбородку и едва-едва, совсем немного, надавил, приподнимая. Скалл послушно посмотрела ему в глаза. Тихо вздохнула. — Каждый калечит себя сам, осознанно или неосознанно. Вся жизнь человека, весь его опыт и знания — реакция на внешний мир. Ну, реакция иногда может быть, как говорится, пагубной.

— Мы содействовали этому.

— Вы учили меня истинам подпольного мира.

— У тебя бинарное расстройство.

— Ну, не худший побочный эффект. Готова поспорить, что Реборн — клинический параноик.

— Я думал, ты скажешь «клинический подонок».

Скалл хихикнула. Ее маленькая натянутая улыбка-гримаса переросла в ямочки на щеках и задорно прищуренные глаза.

— И это тоже.

Он подумал, что может поцеловать Скалл. Здесь и сейчас. Прижать к себе и ласково, с кошачьей грацией, дать понять безо всякий слов, что она прекрасна, что без неё больше не хочется; можется, но не хочется. Мир, в котором нет Скалл, пуст и холоден; в тот мир не тянет возвращаться.

Фонг вытащил её из петли, когда она липкими от крови пальцами пыталась затянуть на шее узел потуже. По полу ванной стелились осколки от битого зеркала. Он смотрел на её взъерошенные волосы, на потёкший от слёз макияж, и красное Пламя внутри недобро ворочалось. А она уже смеялась.

Болью в груди отдавала мысль, что им вручили в команду самого невинного человека в теневом мире, взбалмошного и шумного, эпатажного, но невинного. И где теперь эта невинность? Разлетелась вдребезги кулаком по зеркалу.

— Я татуировку сделаю, — сообщила Скалл ему, касаясь свежего шрама под глазом; памятка от предыдущего задания. — В виде слезы. Так никто никогда не узнает больше, что я плачу.

— Кроме меня.

— А тебе зачем?

Фонг боялся своего ответа. Боялся даже построить в голове нужные слова. Но у Скалл были самые смешные шутки. Она прыгала с мотоциклом так, как он не рискнул бы прыгнуть из окна. Она слушала американский рок и металл, когда сбрасывала «хвост» на машине и подпевала, стирая шины самым плавным на свете дрифтом. Она спотыкалась на ровном месте, показывала язык, блестя пирсингом, давала вторые шансы и стреляла в голову дрожащей рукой. Если бы Фонг умел любить, он бы её никому не отдал.

— Кроме меня, — тихо повторил он, глядя на неё нарочито беззащитно.

Скалл и так поняла без слов.


End file.
